Nana's Sleeping Problem
by SuperSonicSmash
Summary: Nana has a sleeping problem thanks to Popo and wants to get rid of it. The only way is if she sleeps somewhere else.


At night in the Smash Mansion in the Ice Climbers room, the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, were fast asleep. Well, at least Popo was. Nana was having trouble sleeping in her pink pajamas because of Popo's snoring. Popo barely had his covers on him while in his blue PJs and was snoring like a pig.

"Hey! Could you keep it down, Popo?"Nana shouted. She tried everything to ignore Popo's snoring. "Maybe if I go to Samus's room, she'll let me sleep in there. That way, I won't have to listen to the king of snoring." Nana thought.

She left her room to go to Samus's room. But when she got there, a robot said, "NO GOING INTO OTHER ROOMS WITHOUT A PASS. NOW, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM."

Nana groaned disdainfully, because she was about to go back to sleep with Popo, the king of snoring.

In the morning, everyone was at the kitchen table. Nana had her head in her bowl full of milk and cereal, asleep. Lucas, sitting next to Nana, tapped her shoulder and asked, "Nana?"

Nana woke up and asked drowsily, "Yeah?" Her head was out of the bowl and her face was covered with milk and cereal. Her eyes were also drowsy.

"Are you alright?" Lucas inquired.

"No." Nana answered, and she dropped her head back into the bowl.

"Are you tired?" Lucas asked after he pulled Nana's head out of the bowl.

Nana just nodded.

Samus came in. "Well, I got an idea on how to wake you up." She said.

Samus and Nana were both outside. Samus was wearing a running uniform and was running around on the track. Samus commented, "Ahh, nothing like a good run to get the blood running, huh, Nana? Nana? Nana?"

What Samus didn't know was that Nana was asleep on the bench. Peach found her and took her back inside.

Inside, Peach and Nana were in their swimsuits in the hot tub. Peach was in a bikini and commented, "Ahh, being in a hot tub is so relaxing, isn't it Nana? Huh?"

Speak of the devil; Nana was so relaxed that she was asleep in the hot tub with her one-piece on.

"Now that I think about it, maybe putting her in the hot tub was a bad idea," Peach whispered to herself.

Lucas came in. "Is it okay if I take Nana with me?" he questioned

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Peach muttered.

"Thanks." Lucas then took Nana to another place.

In his room, Lucas asked , "Why are you so tired, Nana?"

Nana yawned, "It's because of Popo. His constant snoring always keeps me awake. Last night, I tried to go into Samus's room to get some sleep, but a robot stopped me, and I was forced to go back with the king of Snoresville. I was so exhausted and thanks to Samus and Peach, I was barely able to get any sleep today."

Lucas thought about it. "I've got an idea," he said, and then he revealed a card from his pocket.

"What that?"

"It's a pass, meaning that at night, I can go to another room with permission."

"Cool. But, how are we going to use it."

"Tonight, I'll go into your room and I'll pick you up. When the robot says that you can't come into my room, I'll tell it you're with me."

"Awesome, but what about Ness?"

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't snore that loud. Neither do I."

"Alright, then, I'll see you tonight, then."

"Good."

That night, Popo was snoring as usual. Nana was whispering, "Come on, Lucas. Where are you?"

Outside the room, Lucas was outside the room when the robot showed up. "NO GOING INTO—" Before the robot finished, Lucas pulled out his card. The robot said, "ACCESS GRANTED." The robot left and the door opened.

"Nana," Lucas whispered.

"Lucas," Nana whispered back and ran at him to hug him.

"Come on," Lucas whispered and they went to Lucas's room. The robot came back, "NO GOING INTO OTHER ROOMS WITHOUT A PASS." It said.

"It's alright, she's with me." Lucas said.

"ALL RIGHT, THEN" The robot replied, and then left.

"Come on," Lucas whispered again. "This is my bed, come on in."

"Ok," Nana said. "Oh, this feels good."

"That it does."

"Thanks, Lucas. Good night."

"Night."

In the morning, Nana came out, feeling refreshed. "Thanks again, Lucas. Thanks to you, I now got my energy back." She said and hugged Lucas.

"You welcome," Lucas said. "And if you need to get a pass and need to get some sleep, go over there to get a free pass and come to my room if Popo starts to annoy you in his sleep again."

"Thanks, Lucas." Nana said and then kissed Lucas on the cheek. Lucas was ecstatic. He never got kissed by a girl. Right after he did, he fainted.

The End


End file.
